Dynamics control systems are increasingly used in automotive vehicles to improve vehicle safety and satisfy government regulations. Examples of such systems include vehicle active safety systems like vehicle electronic stability control (ESC) systems, comprehensive safety vehicle (CSV) systems, and vehicle lane change assist systems. For those safety systems to operate effectively, accurate and timely knowledge of vehicle dynamic states are required.
When a moving vehicle has rotated or “spun” such that the vehicle's corresponding velocity vector is pointing to the side or rear of the vehicle, stability control systems can provide very little benefit to the directional control of the vehicle. In this case, the stability control system should be disabled until the vehicle has been properly oriented.
Accordingly, the need exists for a system and method for such stability control systems for detecting if a vehicle has spun. In addition, it is desirable to implement such a system and method using commonly available parts consistent with and compatible with the stability control system. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.